Scamming
Scamming in Wrath of Kythrian is the use of trickery to obtain in-game credits, items or services from other players. Generally this is not considered to be against server rules and players are left to deal with scammers themselves. Although there is no rule against scamming, do not expect other players not to be annoyed! They may end up sending you to limbo for it, and they have every right to do so. Please note: Scamming is not covered under Karma penalties at present for lack of a way to automate the process without leaving it wide open to abuse. If you have any ideas for how this could be implemented please post a comment. Until then, Scammers who commit no other ill deeds will still be protected under the Karma system. What is allowed Begging You can tell whatever stories you like, you are not required to be honest, in order to persuade people to give you in-game credits, items or services out of charity. Although there is no rule against it, begging is often greatly disliked by players. You could get a bad reputation amongst players or even be attacked for it. Making False Promises You are not required to follow through with any in-game promises you make to other players. You can walk off with an advanced payment for services without providing them, or take goods without paying, and no sanctions can be made against you by admin. However, this is guaranteed to annoy other players and they have every right to attack you for it. Blackmail and Extortion You can make whatever in-game threats you like to extort in-game credits or goods or services, and you cannot be punished for it by admin, unless you break any other rules in doing so. This is also guaranteed to upset other players and will likely come back to bite you. What is not allowed Scamming new players New players are the life-blood of any online game, there is also a steep learning curve and new players will likely be confused and vulnerable. They require your help, guidance and protection. Any bullying, harassment or scamming of new players will be dealt with severely. Gain real money, goods or services It is a criminal offence to perform scams to gain real currencies, goods or services and no game rules can overrule that. Furthermore, it is also against game rules to encourage other players to reveal any personal information, make trades in-game for real currencies or advertise any external goods or services. Spamming or flooding You may not send out spam messages on General chat, as this is disruptive and could be construed as targeting new players. You may not flood any chat channel or private message channel with spam messages as this is against chat rules for flooding. Making personal threats It is a criminal offence to make threats against the safety of another person, and no game rules can overrule that. You may only make threats or personal attacks against the player's character and not the player themselves, and it is your responsibility to make it clear that you meant the character. Category:Rules